Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a mask extension welding device for thin film deposition.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin-film transistor (TFT) may be used in a mobile device, for example, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer, a laptop computer, a digital camera, a camcorder, and a portable information terminal, and also in an electronic apparatus, for example, a desktop computer, a television, and a billboard.
A thin film of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be formed by using a vacuum deposition method. A patterned thin film may be formed by depositing a raw material of the thin film on a substrate, when a deposition mask having the same pattern as the thin film which is to be formed on the substrate is placed on the substrate. Generally, a deposition mask is extended by a frame, and then both ends of the deposition mask are coupled to the frame by a laser welding method. In the laser welding method, a pressure member may be provided to press both ends of the deposition mask, such that the deposition mask is in close-contact with the frame.
However, when the pressure member presses both ends of the deposition mask, a gap between the deposition mask and the frame may be partially widened, which may cause welding defects during welding the deposition mask and the frame.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.